(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method and a computer readable medium storing a program causing a computer to execute a process for rendering an image.
(ii) Related Art
Print data described in page description language (PDL) includes, on a page data unit of one page, multiple object data corresponding to a variety of objects such as an image, drawings, and characters. The print data further includes frame structure data that represent location data within a page of the objects. The print data is then transferred to an image processing apparatus such as a printer having a printing function. The image processing apparatus locates the multiple object data at an appropriate position within the page in accordance with the frame structure data. Image data for printing including multiple objects is thus generated.
Some of the objects included in the page may overlap each other. When the image data including the multiple objects is generated, the order of overlap of the mutually overlapping multiple objects is considered.